Now or Never
by JavaJunkie22
Summary: Luke leaves town after his breakup with Lorelai. 5 years later Lorelai dies in a car accident, leaving Luke with his 4 year old daughter Lori that he never new about.
1. Meeting Daddy

Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't know why on Earth I have to bother writing this, I mean obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls. Seriously anyone with common sense would know that. If you don't have common sense you'd be like "Oh my god, that girl owns Gilmore Girls, that's so cool" or like "Hey, let's sue that girl that owns absolutely nothing and the only money she makes is $5 a week for allowance and an occasional extra $5 for walking dogs" anyway, now I rambling, I kinda sorta tend to do that sometimes and anyway, I'm still rambling anyway, on with the story!

Summary: Luke leaves town after his breakup with Lorelai. 5 years later Lorelai dies in a car accident, leaving Luke with his 4 year old daughter Lori that he never new about.

Okay, I know it's bad to have more than one story at a time but I had this idea and I wanted to post it so... For those of you who are reading The Whole Package the next chapter will be up soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lorelai's Funeral (Rory's POV)

I look around and realise everyone else is gone, everyone but me, Lori and Sookie. I quietly wisper one last goodbye to mom and start to walk towards them. "Come on Lori", I whisper to her, she grabs my hand and we begin to walk to the car, Sookie following behind us.

A few hours later we're back home. I tell Lori that she has to pack up some of her stuff.

"How come?", she asks.

"Um, well, mommy said that if anything ever happened to her she wanted you to go live with your daddy, so that's where we're going now. To see him."

"Does he know about me?", Lori asks, she's very smart for her age.

"Um, no, he doesn't mommy didn't know where he was so she couldn't tell him".

"Oh", she replies. "Is he nice?", she asks, obviously curious about the man she's now going to live with, although I can't blame her.

"He's very nice. When I was little he built me a bookshelf and since mommy couldn't cook her made me mashed potatoes when I had the chicken pox."

"Will he let me visit you and Auntie Sookie?".

"Of course he will", I reply, putting more of her clothes into a suitcase. "Is there anything else you want to know?", I ask kneeling down in front of my little sister.

"Will he love me?", she asks.

Tears are now forming in my eyes. "Of course he will Lori, you're his daughter."

"Now, do you want to take anything special, we wil bring more stuff but this is just for now, anthing you really want, that you will miss if you don't have it for a whole week?", I ask her, standing up and closing the suitcase.

Lori says nothing, she just goes to her bed and grabs her pink blankie and her stuffed dog puddles and then walks up to me and says "I'm ready." As if on cue, a horn honks outside, signaling that Sookie is here to drive us all the way to Maine to see Luke.

"Come on Lori, Sookie's here", we lock the door and I help her get in the car and strap her into the carseat, put her suitcase into the trunk and then climb into the front seat.

"You ready?", Sookie asks.

"I guess I have to be", I say with a sigh. This whole thing has gone by so quick, I can't exactly say I've grieved because I have to stay strong, for Lori. Sookie puts a reasuring arm on my shoulder and then pulls out of the driveway. I know one thing for sure, this is going to be a long drive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 3 hours and 200 miles later we pull into a driveway. Here it is, I have no clue how I'm going to do this, I can't just waltz in there and say "Hey Luke, this is your daughter Lori, she's going to be living with you from now on".

"Hun?", Sookie says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I just take a deep breath and then nod at her signaling that I'm going. I get out of the car and then open the back door.

"Lori", I say, gently shaking her to wake her up.

Her eyes open slowly. "Ro-ry?", she says. "Where are we?"

"We're here to see your daddy", I say. With this she jolts right up.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not pretty enough or smart enough? What if her makes me eat yucky vegetables?", she asks, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh, Lori, don't cry. You are very pretty and very smart and daddy will think so too, right Sookie?", I say, calming Lori down.

"Of course", Sookie says, nodding. "Do you want me to come in with you guys?"

"Yeah", I reply. "I'm going to need some help explaining everything to Luke."

Sookie gets out of the car and we walk up to the front door with Lori gripping both of our hands tightly.

We stand on the front porch for a minute and take a deep breath. Sookie looks at me as if asking me if she should ring the doorbell and I nod, it's now or never.

"Coming!", yells a gruff voice from inside. Sookie and I exchange a glance, there's no turning back now.

The door opens and the look on Luke's face tells that he's shocked, to say the least.

"R-rory a-and Sookie, um...hi?", he stutters, obviously not expecting us.

He looks down and for the first time he acknowledges Lori. "And, uh, this is?", he asks, motioning to Lori.

I open my mouth to speak but Lori introduces her self. "My name is Lauren Alexis Gilmore-Danes but you can call me Lori. My mommy, Lorelai Gilmore, died from a car accident a few days ago and she said if anything ever happened to her I was supposed to live with my daddy, which is you. You are my daddy, right?", she asked hopefully.

"Um..", Luke stutters, looking at me.

"Yeah Lori, this is Luke, your daddy", I say to Lori.

Lori hugs Luke, or his leg atleast, and says "Mommy told me lots about you."

I can see Luke blush slightly and Sookie and I exchange a smile. I think this is the first time I've smiled, at least, _truly_ smiled since I got the phone call.

"So, uh, do you guys want to come in?", Luke asked, we had a _lot _to talk about. Sookie, Lori follow Luke into the living room. "Do you guys want anything to drink?", Luke asks.

"I'll have water", I reply.

"Um, water is good for me too?", Sookie says.

"Do you have apple juice?", Lori asks.

Luke smiles and replies "I sure do. I'll be right back".

Lori jumps on my lap and whispers in my ear "He seems nice".

"I told you", I said.

Just then Luke comes back with our drinks and takes a seat on the chair across from us.

"So..", Luke says.

"I guess we have a lot of blanks to fill in", I reply. "Um, well about a week after you left m-mom found out she was a month pregnant. She tried contacting Liz and Jess to try to tell you about Lori but neither knew where you were. So...eight months later on Decmber 12th mom had Lori. As you already know her full name is Lauren Alexis Gilmore-Danes. She's four years and three months old now. Well, a few days ago, on March 16, I was in class when I got a phone call from the hospital", I say tears forming, but I continue "saying that mom got into a car accident, a drunk driver hit her head-on. I must have broke more than 10 laws trying to get there. When I finally got there the nurse told me that mom had a major concussion, she had several broken bones and scratches and she was in a coma. She said that even if she came out of a coma her chances of living were pretty slim. The next day, mom died. The drunk driver lived, he got out with just a few scratches", I said the anger in my voice evident. "Her will said that if anything should ever happen to her, she wanted Lori to go to you", I finished. The pain and anger in Luke's eyes did not go unnoticed by me and Sookie.

I looked down at Lori and noticed tears slipping down her cheeks. She looked up at me,"I miss her Rory", she sobbed, burrying her face in my shirt. " I know, Lori. I miss her too", I said hugging Lori tightly. I looked up and noticed tears starting tp fall down Sookie's cheeks and eventually Luke's too.

About 10 minutes later Lori's sobbing calmed down and I saw her yawn. "Are you tired Lori?", I asked. She nodded.

"You can take a nap in my room, if, uh, you want", Luke said to Lori. She smiled. "Thank you daddy".

"No problem", he replied, she grabbed his hand as he led her to the room. A few minutes later Luke walked back into the living room Lori-less and took a seat on the chair he was sitting on before.

"So..I guess we still have a lot to talk about. You don't have to take her if you don't want to. She had Sookie as a back-up", I said, knowing very well what Luke was going to say.

"No...I, uh, I do want her. She's my daughter", Luke replied.

"O-okay, so you're going to need to know some stuff about her. Um...she can't sleep without her pink blankie and her stuffed dog, puddles, that's a big one. Her favorite bedtime story is Goodnight Moon, I brought that in her suitcase. At night mom would always sing to her, I know you might not be much of a singer but that's the only way I've gotten her to fall asleep since...you know. She has nightmares sometimes...Oh, she _loves _peanut butter and jelly sandwitches. She eats pretty healthy but she hates broccoli, she loves apple juice and apples, they're her favorite fruit. She likes peaches and watermelon too. Um...and her favorite color is purple...I uh, think that's it", I finish.

"Wow", Luke says.

"Don't worry, eventually you'll remember all of it too", I reply. I look at Sookie, who has been quiet this entire time. "What?", she asks.

"Nothing, you've just been really quiet", I say.

"Just thinking", she replies.

"Oh", I reply.

"So...do you want me to live here with her or should I move back to Stars Hollow or what?", Luke asks.

"Well, we didn't actually think about that", I reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, wierd place to stop but, oh well. It's 1 AM and I need to go to sleep. Lile I said my next chapter of The Whole Package will be up soon as well as the next chapter for this one. Please Review!


	2. Author's Note

Okay, I'm stuck, seriously, horribly stuck. I have no idea to do with the cliffhanger I left at the last chapter. Even if I did know what I wanted to do I'm not sure about how to set up the dialouge with the descion. Please give me ideas, the more ideas I get the sooner I can get the next chapter of this story out, which I _really _want to do. --Writer's Block Queen A.K.A.JavaJunkie22--

Also, here comes my season finale rant. **WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SEASON FINALE! ---- **It sucked, totally sucked. I cried, I really, **_really _**cried. I am in complete denial. I know Luke has been a really big jerk all season but Lorelai should NOT have slept with Chris! I am hoping this was all just a dream or something. I have this gut feeling that it's going to be **VERY** hard for them to fix this. Is she just going to say "Hey Luke, guess what I _slept _with Christopher". NO WAY. I am upset, horribly upset. I'm currently in a mouring state so the next chapter of **The Whole Package**, which I plan to have up tonight, hopefully, will probably be angsty and full of drama. You can send me your rants about the season finale, too. --JavaJunkie22--


End file.
